


Sweater Weather

by Vexicle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle
Summary: That hoodie got (probably) at some thrift shop? He loves it anyway.





	Sweater Weather

“Iggy, is that the hoodie I gave you…?”

Iggy looks over at Basil from where they are both reclining on his couch, nodding. “Yeah.”

Basil fidgets in his seat. “You like it?”

Iggy is about to retort bitingly, but then realises this most likely isn't the time for harsh humor. “Yes,” he chooses to reply instead. “I really appreciate it.” 

“It's... so cheap, though.”

Iggy makes a confused sound at the back of his throat.

Basil doesn't meet his gaze. “It's just, Iggy, you sell a lot of records, right? You probably could have bought a million of those hoodies if you wanted to.”

Iggy waits for this new information to sink in, and then he gently says, “Basil.”

The black-haired teen is still being stubborn, so Iggy sighs and says again, “Basil, look at me.”

“Look, it might be cheap to me, but it wasn't for you. And that's what's important. It means a lot to me,” Iggy emphasises.

Basil’s mouth twitches a little. “Thank you, Iggy.”

“You're welcome. And now stop being such a sap and let's go beat up some enemies!”

“Goddamnit, Iggy.”


End file.
